


Somnolent

by lollipopFiasco



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Build, kingdom hearts oc, organization 13 oc, reeeaaallllllly slow build, yea you know what this is gonna be like from just that tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipopFiasco/pseuds/lollipopFiasco
Summary: Ayumi is your typical teen Kingdom Hearts weeb with anxiety and depression, so naturally, when her best friends all sign up to go to an exhibit at a Biology Research Center, she doesn't really want to go. At all. And while she was actually just too nervous to think about the future for more than a nanosecond, there were more things she should have been worried about. Some mishaps happen along the way, she ends up as Nobody, Miyuxa, a member of Organization 13. Due to her foreknowledge of practically every event in the kingdom hearts series, Xemnas appoints her to a high inner rank, being the consultant for all decisions made by the organization in an attempt to create a more favorable outcome for the group.Or at least, that's what she tells them.But what will she do now? Will she let the fates of her newfound friends be jeopardized by the threatening leadership of Xehanort, or will she do something to prevent the loss of her dear teammates...





	1. Chapter 1

_Do you ever lie awake and wonder how different your experiences and perspectives are from others? How something so important to you, so comforting or drastic or grounding, can mean nothing to someone else. How, the odds astronomically stack against people relating to your ‘little things’. How the park you walk by on your way home you sometimes visit to swing on it’s worn down swings, the yellow glow of light pollution from your bedroom window at night, the constant tide of airplanes overhead that crash with sounds not many hear every day, or the certain brand of popcorn you'd eat on bad days, aren't a part of others daily lives or are at all significant to them. How easy it is to be lonely._

 

_It's interesting to hear of the things that are important to others, those moments you yourself don't own. It could be a reminder of our isolation and solitude, but it could also be the connection that draws us together._

 

 _Even if our lives are different, that's what they're meant to be, aren't they? Our distinct experiences, while separate and secluded, are_ unique _and_ new _and_ our own. _They allow us to bring our own_ talents _and_ wisdom _and_ existences _to the table, They let us help_ each other _thrive._

 

_They remind us we are human._

 

* * *

 

       There is a gradual build of techno music for dramatic effect, then suddenly…

 

 _'YOUR GIIIVING MEEEEEEEEEE, TOO MAAANY THIIIIIINGS, LATELY-_ ’

 

       “Ugh…”  The girl woke up with a start, rubbing her eyes as she blindly hit her phone on her nightstand, trying to shut off her stupid alarm. Eventually, she somehow managed to hit snooze. _Why does it have to be so loud…_ she thought to herself.

 

       She drowsily stood up, and fumbled in the direction of her door. She stumbled and strategically walked through her room, avoiding tripping on the articles of clothing, perfume bottles, and books scattered haphazardly on her floor in, despite her being half asleep.

 

       The girl luckily ended up in her hallway unscathed, stumbled straight to her bathroom with her eyes closed, and magically managed to not bump into the flower-covered walls.

 

       She sleepily opened the bathroom door and flicked on the light switch. The bulbs above the mirror flickered on, showcasing the petite, and rather nice smelling bathroom in all its hygienic glory.

 

       The girl walked to stand in front of her sink and rubbed her eyes open to reveal their baggy, deep brown hue back at her. She noted that her mahogany hair was disheveled and sticking up in all the wrong places, and needed to be brushed immediately.  But her teeth were much more important than her hair at the moment, however, so she brushed her teeth to rid herself of her terrible breath. She then washed her face, leaving her olive skin feeling properly cleaned.

 

        Once her routine was complete, she walked right back into her room and flopped back on her bed once more, not really caring if she messed up her hair or not. She was still dead tired, but while that was not unusual for this particular girl, she _really_ didn’t want to get up just yet, so she curled up on her side and intended to stay there. She then grabbed her phone off the nightstand and pulled it close to her chest as she opened up her messenger app and read a few messages in her group chat from earlier that morning…

 

 

_OpalFyre261: hey Seli, ai, are you up guys up yet?_

_OpalFyre261: ?????_

_SelenaWhite: I’m awake c:_

_OpalFyre261: morning then! :D_

_SelenaWhite: Good morning!_

_OpalFyre261: so, are you guys hyped that we have an excuse to hang out today or what?!!_

_SelenaWhite: Yea, I am pretty excited, but not just to hang out! We’re going on this trip to learn about all of the bio tech instruments and the other things the museum has to offer! >:/ _

_OpalFyre261: you might be going there cause you care about all that school stuff but i just wanna go to have some fun with you two!_

_SelenaWhite: Well you should care about all this ‘school stuff’ Opal! There’s almost two weeks left until we go back :c_

_OpalFyre261: i know i know, don’t remind me…_

_OpaFyre261: and anyways that just prove my point, i mean weve barely seen each other all summer!_

_SelenaWhite: We just saw each other yesterday._

_OpalFyre261: we gotta make the best out of a bad situation right? ayumi back me up here_

_OpalFyre261: ???_

_OpalFyre261: ayumi?_

_SelenaWhite: She’s probably asleep._

_OpalFyre261: as usual :P lmao_

 

       Ayumi felt her stomach drop, she had almost forgotten about the field trip!

 

       She let out a groan, dropping her phone on the covers and rolling over to face away from the device. She sighed, and curled in closer upon herself. Her chest tightening, as if her heart was trying to squeeze its way out of her body to avoid the anxiety building up in there. She really didn’t feel like doing _anything_ today, let alone go to some bio tech museum. She didn’t even want to go into a science field… or even have to think about school and going to college and her future. Everything was just really stressing her out, and she would rather not think about it right now.

       Ayumi decided to just deal with it in a little bit…!!!! Shit, wait her phone vibrated.

 

_OpalFyre261: fuck *proves_

 

       She really had to start getting ready… she had to at least try! She begrudgingly, with a determined look, got up and headed downstairs to make a quick breakfast.

 

       She was still really tired, so she didn’t feel like making anything too complicated like she usually did, she just fried a couple of eggs and made some toast. Once again, her multitude of cookbooks were left unread. She glanced at the digital clock on the oven, it read 10:25, her friends would be there to pick her up in about an hour, and she had just enough time to collect herself. She can get dressed in like a half an hour,  and then chill out until they arrive.

 

       And so she did. She put on a summery little dress, wore white leggings, and these really cute sandals. Summer was just starting to say goodbye, but it was late august so there was still a drop left! Especially with her living on a boardwalk, people will still be visiting the beach as usual even if she’s in school, and it at least makes her _feel_ like school’s not a thing.

 

       Ayumi had a good half an hour before she’d getting picked up, so she had to choose what to do with her time. Would she read that book she’s been putting off for like a week, or would she continue trying to beat the Saix data battle.

 

       …

 

       Fuck it. That asshole’s going down.

 

       She went in the living room, grabbed her ps3 controller, turned on the system and tv, then plopped down her couch. She could get in a good few battles before her friends arrived, and she damn well needed them. Somehow, she defeated every data battle with relative ease, yet, for some strange reason, but she _could not_ beat Siax’s. I mean, Saix’s data battle is supposed to be like the easiest one what the fuck? She was great at Kingdom Hearts games?? Why this???

 

       Donald and Goofy were useless and she honestly had no idea why she suspected any different, they died the second the battle started out, and would die again the second they got up. That wasn't important though, what mattered was that she got a couple of hits in when she could. Saix would deal a couple attacks, he would be vulnerable, she'd strike back. Didn't take long for him to be all glowy, which was not a good sign.

 

       “Moon, shine down.” FUCKFUCKFUCKGOTTa SLIde AWAaaYyaaaaannndddd he got her. Dammit. Now she could move cause he hit her and then he just gets to hit her more and aaAAUGHhhhhh!!! She lost.

 

       But she’s not giving up!

 

       She _has_ to do this.

 

       A couple of fights in, she almost pinned him. She got a hold of his stupid claymore at one point and brought down a good chunk of his health. Now she was just trading blows with him while he wasn’t in his berserk mode. She almost had him, he had just one sliver of health left… she just needed to get one more-FUCK

 

       SHE LOST  
  
       HE SOMEHOW MANAGED TO KILL HER  
  
       WHY AND HOW??!?!

 

       Ayumi let out a groan of defeat… okay more like a yell. Goddamit like that was her 100th death probably. And she got really close that time.

 

       “Ayumi.”

 

       If Ayumi’s heart wasn’t racing before, it was now, her mom was running the shop who the fuck is-

 

       “You’re _still_ stuck on _Saix_?!?! How do you manage girl…”

 

       She immediately let out a sigh of relief. _Oh_. It’s Opal. She made an un-sigh of relief. Her friends got here so soon. Had it been that long already?

 

       “Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhhhhhhhh…. I was sooo cloooosee…” Ayumi dropped her head onto the back of the couch and playfully whined in annoyance.

 

       “Your mom let us in by the way,” Selena said thoughtfully,  giving a concerned look to her defeated friend.

 

       “I figured,”Ayumi replied.

 

       “Come on dude, I'm sure you’ll be able to beat’m _eventually,_ ” Opal said with a smirk as she head locked her friend and gave her a gentle %%not really%% noogie.

 

       “Opal… hehehe… quit it!” Ayumi giggled.

 

       “And if you're still feelin' down you can battle Zexion again for the like billionth time and you could smooch’m a bunch. He issss your favvvve? Huh? Huh?” Opal continued as she started shaking around Ayumi playfully, like a snot nosed kid with ragdoll.

 

       “Stoooopppppppp!” Ayumi comically whined while elbowing her in retaliation, trying to hide her smile but ultimately failing, letting a couple more giggles escape.

 

       “See, I knew that _I_ of all people could cheer you up!”

 

       The three were all laughing at this point with the comfort of their familiar friendship. As their mirth died down, however, Ayumi was suddenly curious…

 

       “How long were you two watching me anyways?”

       “We just walked in during that last fight.”

 

       “The whole thing?!”

 

       “Yes. Sorry, we didn't let you know we were here… We didn’t want to distract you…”

 

       Ayumi smiled thankfully at Selena. “Heheh, thanks dude!” She was just the sweetest thing, honestly.

 

       “Okay, well, we should head out now huh?”

 

       “Yea… sorry for keeping you waiting…” Ayumi said guiltily. The three made their way downstairs, the sweet smelling flowers of her mother’s shop saying farewell to them as Ayumi said goodbye to her mother. They all headed out the door together.

 

       “No problem.”

 

* * *

 

       The ride to The Museum is surprisingly… quiet? Usually none of them shut up and they talk and talk and talk about the stupidest things.

 

       But… Not on this ride.

 

       This time it was strangely quiet…

 

       Here comes the stress-induced chest pain again.

 

       The beach rolled by, a swarm of multicolored umbrellas and towels covered the sand, children ran around carelessly as the adults chatted idly by and cruised in the water. tourists basked in the last weeks of warmth and sunshine, making the most of their draining time. Ayumi looked out at the scene longingly.

 

       The beach was soon replaced with wood and concrete, as they pass by buildings and buildings, then long stretches of roads.

 

       It seemed to take _ages_ to get there, and the silence was starting to get to her. When she looked towards her friends in an attempt to start some idle conversation, they were both just gazing out the windows.

 

       That's funny, usually _Ayumi’s_ the one who watches the world roll by and just chills out on long car rides in favor of talking, not the other way around.

 

       It was strange to not hear a peep from the two of them…  but honestly, she can't blame them.

 

       Ayumi was nervous about going to this exhibit, due to her usual irrational anxiety of course; however… there was this strange, heavy sense of dread(?) that she never usually felt about these sort of things. It seemed to grow the closer they got to the museum.

 

       Her heart started to beat faster the closer she got to the place, and she felt a chill run up her spine. There was a general sense of fogginess in her mind, as if something was trying to keep her from going there.

 

       I mean yea sure that sounds crazy, Ayumi was never one to believe in spirits and ghosts and shit, but the only way she could describe this feeling was in the same way characters in horror novels would describe the presence of specters haunting their home. Maybe Opal and Selena can feel it too?

 

       Either way, the rest of the ride remained oddly silent.

 

* * *

 

       For some reason, field trips, college visits, and out-of-school-relatively-recreational-education-filled-activities usually take place on a day that it had rained just before. The setting is clear and common. The sky isn't too bright and warm in favor in a blanket of clouds giving off a grey glow. The grass leaning towards a cooler shade of green with dew drops hanging over it. The building the event takes place in is streaked with paint drips of water sliding down like an emo rainbow-paint windows XP background.

 

       On any other day and in any other situation, Ayumi would love this aesthetic. She would lap up the smell of freshly fallen rain and the multitude of puddles to splash in, it's practically her natural habitat.

 

       However… today was different, to say the least. That's mostly just because she gets really stressed though, as far as she knows nothing else is going to happen. Well I mean you're not dumb you probably read the description of this fic or if not you at least you're smart enough to guess that this is not just some random slice of life novel it's in the _Kingdom Hearts_ tag for fuck's sake, you know shit is about to go down. Ayumi obviously, isn't aware of this, so she knows not of her soon to be hell of a day. While she does worry, it's over the generalities of the future, not over the fact that something may happen today. Anything out of the blue will probably surprise her enough to give her a heart attack or something along the lines of that, she couldn't handle it.

 

       She read the chrome bold letters _North Shore Institute of Biology_ on the building as they pulled into the parking lot, and she and her friends were off to find the section of building with “Exhibit Hall” on it in slightly smaller chrome letters.

 

       “I thought you had a map!” Ayumi said as she stiffened with fear.

 

       “I never said I did!” Opal said with a slight tilt to her tone, admitting her guilt although cheekily.

 

       “Why wouldn't you have one?”

 

       “I dunno, we don't need one right?! it'll be fine… right?!”

 

       “It won't-”

 

       “It probably will be, Ayumi. We can find it just fine on our own.”

 

       She sighed, trying to wash away her usual tension and this newfound spooky ass dread. “Thanks, Selena.”

 

       After what felt like an hour and a half but was actually 10 minutes, they found the Exhibition Hall! And right on time too, cause the large amount of other students waiting seems like just about the 30 that Selena remembered were supposed to be going, and their 3 might be the last few! It's bound to start riiiiiiight about now…

 

       As Opal and Ayumi were sitting on a short cement wall watching something on Opal’s phone, trying not to laugh at the dog walker across the street who was tripping over 2-15 Malteses, Selena got out her travel-sized notebook and planner then checked for anyone coming out the main door to greet them/be their guide.

 

 _No… she looks too angry for this… yea she walked by.  Nah, he has a tray of something that looks important…. yup he took a right…. Oh! He has a clipboard and stu… wait no, damn not him either…. oh!_ Another person with a clipboard came into view, but she had a stack of small glossy pamphlets too. She wore a lab coat over a business-y pencil skirt and buttoned up blazer. She was pretty damn tall, even without wearing heels, had red glasses, and her dirty blonde hair in a neat bun. _Yea, that's her!_ She opened the front door with a prideful click, causing the surrounding soon-to-be high school seniors to glance up from their phones and conversations.

 

       “Good afternoon students!” The lady said as she clasped her hands together in a comforting gesture, “I’m Ms. Barrette and I’ll be your guide today! Please, come this way!”

 

       “Awe sweet! She rhymed!! Three times!!!”

 

       “Shush, Opal!”

* * *

 

 

       The inside of the facility was just as one would expect from an exhibit hall, and resembled a science museum more than anything. What differed it from a museum, however, was the occasional walking by of someone in a lab coat looking at them strangely, and the cleanliness.

 

       It almost smelt like a hospital.

 

       The group walked through the halls at a brisk pace, not because the students wanted to, but because it wouldn't surprise anyone if Dr. Barrette was revealed to actually be Usain Bolt in a librarian costume.

 

       “So, Ms. Barrette?” Selena asked.

 

       “Huh? Yes?” Ms. Barrette quickened her stride, as if caught off guard.

 

       “What is it that you do here?”

 

       “Any reason to ask?” She retorted, raising her brow.

 

       “Oh, I didn't mean any offense Ms. Barrette, I just want to enter this field and I wanted to hear from someone working in it.” Selena fumbled an apology with her usual genuinity.

 

       “First of, never ask a lady her profession. However, since you must know, I’m working on a highly advanced and innovative project here with a couple other workers I’ve contracted. I’m running the program, actually.” She smirked.

 

       A couple of the touring students looked up from their dazes, and Selena let put a gasp. “Wow! That's amazing.”

 

       “Indeed. I was actually preparing to show you students what the project was all about at the end of the tour.”

 

       The students all gave quiet murmurs of approval, some made little quips of excitement, Opal and Aiyumi groaned.

 

       “It would be an honor!”

 

* * *

 

       After going through about a 100 different hallways of weird stuff that Ayumi didn't even recognize from her textbooks, a lunch break that consisted of a sandwich wrap that actually wasn't half bad with some stale pretzels, and yet another 100 hallways of Things, the tour was over. Or, at least that's what Ayumi thought.

 

       Ms. Barrette’s tour was very linear, leading them farther and farther into the back of the facility until it eventually led to a small clearing in the hallway. It seemed like a spot to sit down where it was quiet. There were two benches, a small window on the far wall, and a water fountain. However, there was also the entranceway to another hallway there.

 

       It wouldn't have been weird at all, if not for the fact that there were two dudes, just, guarding it??? They were in pretty extra get up two, and their stupid outfits were familiar to the point where Ayumi was fidgeting around nervously. Opal seemed to have noticed as well, and she damn well looked like she was gonna deck the guys and ask them about it.

 

       “Alright, now for the final stretch of the tour. Right this way.” Ms. Barrette said as she lead them down the guarded hall. Opal never unlocked her eyes with the weird guards until they were out of sight and Ayumi pulled Selena close to the duo. She noticed something was wrong with the two of them and stayed huddled

 

       The hall got darker as the group progressed through it, and there was minimal decoration and lighting throughout its stretch. At the end of it was a large, spiraling staircase which did not forebode well. Ms. Barratte continued down, seemingly aware that a couple students were lagging behind (in fear) and slowed down her pace a bit for once.

 

       Selena took in a breath to probably ask Miss where the _fuck_ they were going and why, but Ayumi stopped short.

 

       Opal gave a hush whisper, “What's up?”

 

       Selena shook her a bit in questioning.

 

       “I think… I know what the uniforms are from?”

 

       “You do?!” Opal blurted out, too shocked to keep her voice down.

 

       Selena responded in a manufactured calm “Wait. What are they?”

 

       Ayumi pushed her hair out of her face nervously, “What the fuck. It's so stupid. I never would have expecte-”

 

       “What are they?!” Opal whisper-shouted.

 

       Ayumi took in a long, shaken breath.

 

       “The guard uniforms from Radiant Garden, the ones from BBS.”

 

       There was a long silence where the group just continued walking.

 

       “Now that you mention it…. Yea. What the fuck. Holy shit. They were…They so were? What the fuck!? Security guards wouldn't fuckin cosplay!?” Opal started.

 

       “ _Why though_ .” Selena rightfully asked to no one in particular. “Why would they even _make those. Something is wrong here._ ”

 

       “CLEARLY!”

 

       The entire tour group stopped and turned around to see the commotion. Ms. Barrette looked at them like she was a psycho murderer anime lady who was looking at her own reflection in the mirror and the glass cracked or something.

 

       “Opal!” Selena berated.

 

       “S-sorry!” She apologized, realizing she messed up big time.

 

       Ms. Barrette turned all the way around and walked up the steps to where the trio was. “Does anyone here have any questions they’d like to ask?”

 

       It was like she was spitting up venom.

 

       No one said a word for a while, their collective nervous shaking was practically enough to cause an earthquake.

 

       “Where are we going?” Ayumi sternly asked.

 

       Ms. Barrette let out a premature ghost of a laugh, “To see the top secret experiments I do graciously let this group see.” Ayumi’s cold exterior was starting to crack under the pressure, her knees started to wobble. “Don't mess this up for your fellow students now, Miss Belweather.” The tour guide turned around with a huff and continued walking.

 

       Opal put herself between Ms. Barrette and Ayumi. No random lady uses her last name like that to scare her, that’s for sure. Selena looked behind the group and noticed two more guards, dressed in the same uniforms as before, were following them. These guards also carted short batons. She didn't know whether to pick up the pace or not, and simply moved closer to her friends.

 

       When they reached the bottom of the stairwell, Ms. Barrette continued, “Here were are conducting more… Controversial experiments. In my opinion, they are more than overdue,” The group seemed rather torn with half being scared into silence and the other having hurried and hushed conversations, “And you should all be glad to know that _you_ are all glad participants to our cause.” She turned to her students with a completely calm and stable look on her face. As if, in fact, this was a _normal thing,_ and _not insane._

 

       A couple of the kids started to cry, Ayumi's vision was growing blurry from tears. Opal balled her fists. “What are you talking abo _ut_.” She snarled harshly.

 

       “Quite a temper with this one, I wonder if she’ll be more powerful… hm…” She moved her notepad in front of her and jotted down a note.

 

       “WHAT ARE YOU-” Opal suddenly choked as one of the guards grabbed her forcefully by the neck.

 

       “Opal!” Ayumi cried out as Selena gasped, frozen in fear.

 

       “You’ll want to keep _that_ to a minimum while you're still here patients!”

 

       “Patients…” Ayumi muttered.

 

       “Of course! You all will be prime subjects in our experiments on the heart, we like to call it _Project Destati-” -_ she made a broad gesture with her hands- “-but even _I_ think that's a little too on the nose…” Barrette rambled.

 

       “F-from kingdom hearts?” Ayumi's voice started to crack.

 

       “Ah! So you must know what I’m talking about right? Finally, someone who’ll get what’s going on here!” Her demeanor became surprisingly less serious, as she held her hands together in glee. Selena gave a look to Ayumi and then glanced at the currently thrashing about Opal, and Ayumi jumped a little.

 

       She raised her hand, “Excuse me, Miss- ah, I-I mean, Ms. Barrette? Me, Selena here, and my friend Opal are all avid KH fans.” She attempted to giggle.

 

       “Really then! Well why didn't you say so, You can release her.” She made a shooing motion at the guard who rolled his eyes at her and released Opal. She hit the ground and hacked and coughed her lungs out. Her friends rushed to her side, and brought her to her feet. “So, I’ll keep the explanation brief then-”

 

       There were a couple of sharp hacks before Opal muttered, “You can't be serious.” Her voice was hoarse.

 

       Ms. Barrette narrowed her eyes. “What.”

 

       “I said,” there were a few more coughs, “you can't be serious.”

 

       Well she done fucked, Ms. Barrette loomed over them. “Elaborate.”

 

       “I got a D in biology and even I know that no doctor in their right _mind_ would do anything serious regarding a video game, you've got to be fucking with us.” Despite her gravelly voice, Opal still tried to sound menacing.

 

       “Well, maybe I'm NOT a doctor, alright?! Look, I am basing this after scientific FACT I've discovered and correlated to the properties of the heart, no _high school junior_ is going to question MY _RESEARCH!”_ The whole group backed off, and Opal wiped the sweat off her brow and kept to herself.

 

       Ms.Barrett took in a long breath and forcefully let it out, putting a hand to her forehead, “If you even so much as _care_ about the reason you are more than likely _dying_ very soon, I recommend. Staying. Quiet.” No one made a sound.

 

       “I discovered a wavelength in the body that was very faint yet all throughout that grew in strength the more emotional select individuals got, and the closer someone was to death. I thought at first it might be what we call a Soul, but now I know it to be a Heart. Not the typical organ,” She looked to the trio, “You know what I mean. I figured out a method of being able to view the wavelength more strongly, and I believe that I have made a device that will be able to store Hearts for further experimentation. I selected you, my students, as each of your recommendations your teachers sent in all mentioned you being strong willed. That will for certain make it easier to keep your Hearts around.”

 

       A student made a run for it. A guard quickly caught him, knocked him out with his baton, and slung him over his shoulder.

 

       This seemed to make it all too real for the rest of the group. They all started crying, panicking, and demanding to be let go. More guards just came in and grabbed all of the students, incapacitating those who were too squirmy.

 

       Unluckily, this meant Opal and Selena were knocked out within a few moments.

 

       “ _Opal!! Selena!!!_ ” Ayumi couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She was crying as quietly as she could to try and avoid being knocked out. It couldn't end like this. Not now. She had to try and find a way out of here.

 

       They were taken into a large room. One with many metal tables. They were all vertically slanted so that whoever was in it would be practically upright. They also had straps for the limbs and a rounded plate for the head. Above each of them was a device with a lot of wire and cylinders connecting to the sealing. There was a long needle extruding from it. Something about it seemed… more corporeal somehow.

 

       Each of the guards strapped the student they were holding onto the table, being very careful not to touch the needle. Some students were screaming and thrashing too much and were knocked out before being put in. The boy across from her was quietly reciting something in another language, something most likely religious.

 

       The trio ended up being at the very back of the room, right next to a large window to some sort of observation room, Ms. Barrette was sitting next to a bunch of monitors. To Ayumi's right was Opal. To her left was Selena. She tried to talk to them, to get them to wake up. She couldn't.

 

       Once everyone was in place, the guards left the testing room in an orderly fashion. The second the last one was out the door, Ayumi started struggling, trying to break loose of the straps. It was no use. Barrette was saying something, she couldn't hear what it was. The monitors in the room lit up and some kind of mechanical whirring was heard close by. The machines started to light up, and the needles started to get close and closer to the students. Ayumi never stopped her struggle, she tried to pull her hands through the straps, she kicked her feet to try and break free. They never budged. She was crying, what could she do.

 

       “I’m sorry, Opal. Selena.” She sobbed. “I couldn't save us.”

 

       The needle pierced her directly where her heart would be. she felted as though she was being simultaneously being ripped apart and lifted off the ground. Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

       Suddenly, she was falling down. Ayumi didn't know how, but she was falling. She didn't know where she was, how she was, and barely _who_ she was, she was simply falling.

 

       The air felt heavy, almost as if it wasn't air at all. It whizzed past her face and left a nice, cooling feeling. She tried to open her eyes, and once she did she was left with a sea of blackness. She gasped, opening her eyes wide and looking around her, although, she really wasn't as shocked as she should be, or at least, she didn't think she was. She noticed her perpetual state of motion, and her lack of gravity, and tried to turn and face the direction she was falling. She managed to turn around, and squinted her eyes through the air(?) and put her hand above her eyes in an attempt to see anything in the distance.

 

       Almost as if the space she was in _knew_ Ayumi had turned around, something pink sparkled in the horizon(?). As she neared it, she could make out a figure, not on the platform, but printed _upon_ it, it was a large circular platform of stained glass. She was now close enough to notice, that that figure was _her._ She took in a breath and, was almost near enough to land on it, she tried to position herself to land, but once she made contact she stumbled, almost falling in the glass. She steadied herself in a very careful manner, as if the glass were to shatter if she stepped on it the wrong way. She didn't realize why she thought it would.

 

       She gazed upon the piece of art beneath her, and was stunned. The portrait, although being stained glass, almost had a watercolor feel to it despite the thick lines. She was perfectly depicted, they even got her thick eyelashes right. It looked as if the girl depicted was in a deep slumber; although she wasn't peaceful. It also did not feel like the girl in front of her _was_ her. She did not know why.

 

       She(?) was wearing the outfit she had put on today, and behind her was a collection of pink and white flowers, carnations and chamomile, her two favorites. Around her were a collection of circles. she walked around the edge to get a good look at them. There was a cluster of pink carnations, then a cluster of chamomile, an open book with its text illegible, a bar of ice cream, some more flowers, and in the center, perfume bottles?

 

       Ayumi(?) then noticed the collection of circles above her form. There was a portrait of Opal, one of Selena, her mother, and then two indiscernible silhouetted faces. She stared at one of the blacked out figures for quite a while swearing she knew who it was, then focused her attention on her two friends. She did not know why, but looking at them brought her anxiety and sorrow, or at least she knew that it should.

 

       Suddenly, she realized why. She jumped back with a start. “Opal… Selena…” She said to no one in particular. They were experimented on… with some stupid kingdom hearts thing… by a crazy lady? And we're fucking _killed._

 

       It didn't phase her as much as she figured it would that her two closest friends were dead, what she really wondered was… “How did I get here.”

 

       With another thought, she remembered. “This is a… a station of awakening? The stained glass from some of the KH games… Is this… mine?”

 

       She didn't have time to realize that this place was her heart, because the platform started getting cloudy with a black, inky substance.

 

       “W-wha?!” She backed away from the edge, which had clouds of darkness creeping its way towards her. She looked behind her and the dark clouds were around the entire edge of the circles. She stopped trying to get away when she reached the center.

 

       She heard a noise behind her, something small and minute, almost as if something was scratching a silky fabric.  She turned to the source of the sound to see a little, black, ant-like creature melting up from the darkness. It's antennae twitched and it looked at her with its yellow beady eyes with what looked like… perhaps, curiosity? “Shadow.” She said in a whisper.

 

       More and more of the creatures started to materialize around her, they began to attempt to attack her. Something was in her hands now, she didn't know what they were but they felt as if they were meant to fit there.

 

       She didn't know what she was doing, in an almost animalistic rage she started slashing and stabbing the heartless, they clawed at her, leaving a mark on her arm. She continued on, she never had fought anything before and yet it felt as if she was made to do this. She managed to kill a good number of them, but more and more started to spawn.

 

       She let out a loud half groan/half scream at the realization that she had made no progress in keeping the shadows at bay. “What is going ON!?! _”_

 

       The darkness expanded twofold, curling and wafting into the air above the platform, leaving the odd trails of purple in its wake. It ensnared her feet and started to engulf her. The shadows took the opportunity to pounce, scratching and clawing and doing their best to harm her.

 

       There was nothing left of the platform, and nothing left of her

 

       She didn't cry.

 


	2. Purpose

“Finally. After all of this hard work and preparation, it works!” There was a strong gust, not necessarily of wind, but of power. 

 

Perhaps it was the light escaping from her subjects bodies as their souls were being torn from their flesh. More likely, The darkness harboring inside them had finally grown to a boiling pitch and found a way to escape their model forms. Well, whatever it was it was causing still quite a strong breeze that had blown Ms. Barette’s hair out of its ponytail, sending it fluttering through the nonexistent wind.

 

“You know for a moment there I didn't think this would actually work,” she said to no one in particular, “I'm shocked, to say the least. Well…thinking about it I always knew I was great enough to do this, so no I'm not as surprised as I Should be…” As she said that, several dark shadows materialized on the ground, and they-they slowly started to rise up, spindly bodies resembling ants begin to form, writhing with a new found energy. Soon there were different shapes. The only two that were notable were similar to the previous insectoid creatures except a much larger and with a much fiercer demeanor. Unsurprisingly those two spawned beside the cots of Selena and Opal, as their old bodies laid limp and lifeless.

 

Some of Ms. Barrette's assistants scribbled this down. “Ah! How wonderful! Some of the students were strong enough to produce more powerful heartless. Haha! They're even Neoshadows… This I’ll have to admit I did not expect.” She tapped her pen to her chin thoughtfully and bit the end of it.

 

All of a sudden the newfound creatures turned to face their Creator. Either they were recognizing that she had given them their existence, or they gravitated towards her bountiful darkness. She grinned back at them now knowingly. A purple aura began to actualize around her. The inky blackness seeped up from her palms traversing up her arm. She lifted her hands and flexed them to test the waters as the substance seemed to react to her movements and will. “Ah…” She closed her eyes and relished in this newfound power. It felt entirely foreign to her, but… right.

 

All of the heartless seem to have materialized in the room, all but one. It had then appeared in a cloud of pink smoke shaking off the dust particles from whatever magic it had come from. “Hm. A Pink Concerto…” 

  
  


* * *

 

S o m n o l e n t

 

* * *

 

She awoke with a start. 

 

Was her pulse racing, or had it grown deathly silent.

 

She did not know, she did not care. 

 

Something was calling out to her.

 

She snatched it out of the air, the pink thing was squirming, trying to flee from the grasp while also being magnetically being drawn toward it. 

 

The girl crushed it like a bug, and it withered into black smoke. 

 

She whipped her head towards the observation room. Her eyes glistened with a terrifying combination of bloodlust and indifference.

 

There were sounds of calamity and turmoil coming from the room and rushed cacophonous movement.  _ This should not be possibleShep produced a heartless how could she be awake?HerHeartVitalsReadNegative _

 

With an inhuman speed, she rose up from the metal bed that bound her. The action was so fast that the leather straps holding her down made the quietest of sounds when they snapped if they even did.

 

Just as quickly as she had gotten up, if not even more so, she flashed up to the door leading to the observation area. The heartless around her reacted to her presence negatively. Some hissing and backing away, and others growling and moving into a feral attacking position.

 

The girl(?) forced her palm before her, causing the door to blast open, breaking off of its hinges and causing a loud crash.

 

There may have been screaming.

 

It was difficult to tell.

 

There were sharp things in her hands, or were they round? They slashed the men's throats, tore through their flesh, and sawed through their limbs in one fell swoop. 

 

The lady who had once showed signs of greatness fell victim to fear as the dark aura around her suddenly snapped to devour her and the sharp object pierced her beating heart

 

Her glasses shattered once she hit the floor.

 

The girl picked up the scientist she had just killed by the collar jerking her around as if she would come back and replace with had been lost. she then dropped her once again and backed away with a clang, crying out not of sadness or anger or fear, but of emptiness.

 

Her breathing turned to frightened panting and she ran. she ran past the heartless, she ran up the stairs, she ran through the halls. 

 

She got many a confused stare from the innocent staff that she rushed past, but many of them were preoccupied, being concerned with something much greater.

 

She fumbled with the door and burst outside. She looked at the small courtyard before the entrance to the building and winced in pain bringing her hand to her head.

 

something had happened here but she did not know what. something here was nice but she did not know whatsomethingherewassafebutshecouldnotrememberwhat

 

she bolted again 

 

she ran down the street both with a controlled and calculated sprint but her demeanor was pleading and she always looked as if she was about to trip on nothing  _ nothingnothingnothing _

 

she skidded to a stop and put both of her hands on her head and screamed but no sound came out no sound no sound no no no no

 

were there tears in her eyes she could not tell were there tears in her eyes she did not care but she should she should she should shouldn't shouldn't didn't why was there a didn't there shouldn't be a didn’t

 

despite the fact that she was on a busy street nobody stopped to look at her  _ nobody _ stopped to notice they were too busy staring at the sky feeling as if something  _ something nothing  _ was amiss like the air was water and it was coursing over them both slowly and too fast to be comfortable it was heavy and dark

 

Then something rippled through the water perhapsitwasthelightescapingfromher subjectsbodiesastheirsoulswerebeingtornfromtheirfleshmorelikelythedarknessdarkness _ darkness _ harboringinsidethemhadfinallygrowntoaboilingpitchandfpundpawaytoescapetheirmortalformswell-the bystander suspicion of halutination was confirmed to in actuality be all too real as after another ripple the sky exploded with a black and purple storm of malice and rage and death-whatever it was it was causing still quite a  _ raptureascreamapanicarushforsafefy _

 

she gazed at the storm longer than most of the others had showing both no sign of fear and potent adrenaline

 

it seemed to be spreading 

 

spreading fast

 

another ripple in the waters of reality as the storm not only was in the sky and now know the storm is now on the ground causing dark clouds to form no not cloud shadows they were shadows the shadows were rising from the ground the shadows are from the groumd they're insectoids they're ant-;ike insectoids ahhowwonderfulsomeofthe studentswerestrongenoughtoproducemorepowerfulheartlessheartless _ heartless _ hahatheyre evenneoshadows

 

they begin reaching out for the others  hearts hearts hearts around her they had hearts they had hearts they clawed at their necks slashed their skin and pierced the centers of their circulatory system she still had a circulatory heart system she must have she had to why were they avoiding her they were avoiding her

 

she ran she ran she went she ran she didn't know where to go she didn't have a place to go she didn't have where was it she didn't have it what was it where did I go where is it

 

she had to find it had to find it had to find it it's gone she should have it she had to find it

 

She couldn't she couldn't find it it was gone she knew it was gone she crushed it it was gone like a bug she crushed it like an insectoid but it wasn't ant-like

 

she ran until she saw somewhere to go she found somewhere to go it was an alleyway an alley they were avoiding her why were they avoiding her

 

she did not have a home she had to get home she didn't have it but she had to go there where was it she had to find it a home was not it but she had to find it

 

she was panicking yet she was not and she had to get home there had to be a home

 

instinctually she pulled her arm out  _ wasitherswasitherarmshecanfeelityetshecannot  _ The same dark aura surrounding Ms. Barrette was now surrounding her. It was something that she had as well.

 

There was a sound that she had heard before enough times to recognize what it was by ear it also hurt her head it was something that she did with the nice people and the safe people. The noise was not only a noise but a dark, another storm.

 

But this storm was personal this storm was hers it was not wild and manic with birth but controlled and relaxed calling to her.

 

She calmed with the storm before her, as the one above her twisted with chaos and destruction. 

 

The purple and black that she had brought forth she felt would not harm her. Did she even feel it? She supposed it didn't matter. She knew where it would lead she knew it would be a home.

 

She knew that wherever this place was it had to be safe and that’s where she needs to be right now. She needs to be safe.

 

The heartless were everywhere now, they covered every surface. They spawned fervently wherever they could, threatening to flood the world. 

 

She stepped through the portal.

 

As she did the place from whence she came was enveloped in darkness. 

 

The girl stepped out through the other side, can she even be called a girl now? Her old name doesn't suit her anymore, she is not who she was just moments ago, and she doesn't know why. She does know, however, that she's tired. Going through that portal sure was possible for her to do, but the darkness that it was created from was more potent than she has ever had to bear. It had hurt her, left her weak. 

 

Where was she? Was this a home?

She tried to push on but she couldn't anymore. She collapsed on the dark concrete before her. Her form was illuminated by the neon signs around her.  All she could do was lie there and hear the falling rain around her.

 

* * *

 

He paused for a moment and looked up from his work with a small gasp.

 

Usually, it takes a lot to distract him from whatever he’s doing, whether it be just some light reading, or working on a serious project (like he is now). However, something had grabbed his attention.

 

The organization had had 12 members for a good while, long enough to where he has grown used to the newer members by now. He knows each of their scents, and he is practically forced to constantly be in their presence. No one new was added to the organization, and no one else knew where this world was,  _ so why was there a new scent. _

 

And this one was _ awfully  _ obnoxious, it was literally, dangerously noxious. Zexion hasn't smelt perfume that strong in his entire life, let alone even met someone that used enough perfume to bother his sensitive nose. 

 

He put a hand to his head and sighed, “Vexen… are you working on some kind of perfume or something?” 

 

The scientist turned around sharply, and despite the fact that he was asked a simple and straightforward question he still managed to be pissy about it. “Why on earth would I make perfume?! We're on a strict schedule here with these replicas, why would I put that down for perfume?!” Vexen rambled on about how ridiculous it was for another minute (which Zexion couldn't pay attention to due to the smell), and then sighed, “What even made you think of it anyway?”

 

Zexion looked towards the direction the scent was coming from which was especially strange because he was currently seeing the dark city below them, “I detect an unidentified scent, either a strong heartless showed up, or there is someone else here.”

 

“Oh?” The older scientist said with curiosity then paused for a moment, “Are you sure?” 

 

“That depends, you wouldn't happen to know if Marluxia has recently purchased some new perfume, would you?” Zexion looked like the cat that caught the canary.

 

Vexen wouldn't stop yelling at him the whole way to Where Nothing Gathers. 

 

* * *

  
  


Ayumi(?) didn't remember where she was, she knew that she just attacked someone or something, that a really bad thing must've happened, and that lying in the rain for god knows how long was, in fact, uncomfortable as all hell. She also knew that whoever was speaking needed to quiet down because she's tired and probably dying.

 

“H…… You better get up er’ Xe………. Come o………….…..Akey eggs and b…” Wait, who was this guy? He sounded vaguely familiar.

 

Suddenly, she was kicked over from her position on her stomach. She grabbed her arm in pain where the boot hit her and sat up shocked. She blinked through her exhaustion trying to see who had just pushed her, and once she did, she immediately got on her feet. 

 

The man reeled back a bit too, but it was only ironically and with an ingenuine gasp. He grinned, “Oh! Hey, no need to get violent here missy. Sorry for kickin’ ya just there and messin’ with your beauty sleep but there's more important shit to deal with at-”

 

“Xigbar?”

 

He suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. His cocky smile faded and what was left was a half-snarl, “Seems like you've already been introduced, huh?”

 

Xigbar suddenly summoned one of his Sharpshooters and dashed forward. He slammed the girl into one of the building; one of his arms held the gun to her chest while the other pinned her by the neck, “You shouldn't fuckin know that… Who are you?”

 

From her expression alone it didn't seem like she was in this current situation. There was an eerie calmness to her as if she was in some sort of autopilot. Either she was too tired from all of this, or she mentally couldn't process things correctly yet. She struggled to speak, “From the video game…”

 

One of Xigbar’s eyebrows raised and his face scrunched up a bit in confusion, “The what?”

 

“Kingdom Hearts…”

 

He slammed her into the wall again, “You shouldn't know about that either?! What kinda shit are you spewin’?”

 

She looked off into the distance, as if she couldn't concentrate but was trying really hard to, “You're… in the organization with everyone else….. it's Kingdom Hearts?”

 

“Alright, I'm sick of dealing with this,” He lifted her away from the wall and then hit the back of her head with the butt of his gun instantly knocking her out. “Xeh’s gonna lose his shit when he hears about this.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Once again, she woke up. However, much more slowly than the previous times. She opened her eyes, and in her drowsy state expected to be met with the familiar sight of her room, when she wasn’t, she quickly sat up. She was confused and panicked, not entirely sure how she ended up in this place, and who was the interior designer? White sure does make furniture look fancy, but the pain it would cause for people’s eyes when just waking up should be taken into account.

 

Speaking of pain, she had a  _ killer  _ headache. The rest of her wasn’t faring so well either. It felt like she had both ran a marathon and has been lifting some weights, which was really strange because she would certainly never work out for any reason ever.

 

“Where…” Her voice was quiet and raspy, she put her hand up to her mouth as if she could somehow soothe it,  “Where the fuck am I?” She attempted to get up from the bed and leave, but her headache got even  _ worse  _ so she sat back down. 

 

Why couldn’t she remembered how she got here… or where she was… She ran through in her head what had happened today.  _ Okay, so I woke up, I played some games. Opal and Selena came over and we… we went to that place? We went on the tour… then that lady… she took us somewhere? There was screaming? _

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. Once she opened her eyes, however, they widened and she reeled back. 

 

Her hands… Were covered in blood.

 

She started to shake.

 

They were sticky… like some parts of it were dry while others were lightly washed away. 

 

_ What…..What the fuck…. Why is this… what is. _

 

A gasp.

 

She remembered. “Oh.”

 

Her headache faded a bit, and she looked up at the room again. “Holy fuck.”  The room was all white, sure, but the walls and floors were patterned with random technological patches of circuitry and wiring ranging from grey to dark blue. There wasn’t much in the room besides what looked like the door to a closet, a desk with a window above it leading to the night(?) sky, and the bed she was currently on up against the wall. She turned to the face the backboard. A familiar and foreboding sigil was staring back at her. “Oh… my god.” 

 

She braced herself emotionally expecting shock and fear and mourning for her home. Expecting sadness and hopelessness in her current situation. That feeling never came. In fact, no feeling came. Nothing. She put a hand to where her heart would be, and closed her fist, attempting a solemn expression. 

 

“I’m…. I’m a no-” The door at the front of the room clicked. She jumped up a little and faced the doorway. Huh, guess she still had fear like instincts from adrenaline.

 

The door opened, revealing Xigbar. He leaned on the doorway as if he would have been smirking, but he tried to keep a stern expression. He had one of his Sharpshooters out and was waving it menacingly. She looked at him blankly for a moment, then blinked in realization, and gave him a confused and concerned expression. “The Superior would like to have a word with you,” he then left rather abruptly. She figured Xigbar meant for her to follow him, so she got up, winced a little bit, then made a little stride with him to catch up. She ended up walking a considerable amount behind him. 

 

They walked down the halls, the walls were decorated the same way that the room she was just in was, with the weird electrical patterns. They were empty, and this hall had a slight inward curve to it. The two opened a set of doors into another part of the hall, it was a little wider and there was a set of windows on the left side. She turned to look at the city below. It was just as she remembered it, dark, and vacant. If she looked carefully enough she could actually see small dark figures being illuminated by the cold neon signs. They looked even more like ants from this distance. The sky was swirling black and purple, reminding her of what happened in her world just hours ago… was it hours? It was hard to tell what time it was here… maybe that was the point? She was quickly broken away from her musing as Xigbar spoke.

 

“Figured you passed out from using a dark portal to get here. Didn’t you know it was dangerous to use one of those things without some sort of protection,” He pulled at the collar of his hood, “If you're too  _ weak of heart _ ?” He waved his hand back at her demandingly and chuckled, “So we’ll have’ta walk instead of using some fast travel for a change.”

 

_ Damn… He sounds just like he does in the games… just…. How the fuck is this happening.  _ She silently followed him for a while, staring at the floor in thought for a moment. 

 

They turned a hallway, “Wait,” The girl said. Xigbar stopped, his boots clicking the ground. It echoed through the long hallway they just walked into. She knew that she should be nervous the eyepatch man with a yellow fucking 

 

eye staring at her, but she wasn’t afraid. She’d have to get used to that, “If I’m so ‘weak of heart’... well how did I become a powerful nobody like this in the first place.” Despite the fact that she easily could've have been, she wasn't a smart ass about it. She gave him a genuine expression of certainty and curiosity, and he raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Hm, clever,” He continued walking, “But even Nobodies as powerful as us can vary in strength, kid… Especially ones’s young as you.”

 

They turned again after opening another closed set of doors. They were met with an elevator that was unnecessarily large. As Xigbar opened it and walked inside, she remembered those fights with nobodies on the elevator in KH2, and reluctantly stepped inside. The door slid closed and with a click, they were sent upwards. Each floor they ascended left a band of light shining through the windows. 

 

“So,” the girl asked, being cautious, “What exactly does Xemnas want to see me for?” She stood perfectly still, her hands behind her back as she looked to the elevator door,  _ What are they going to do with me? _

 

Xigbar looked at her like she just answered her own question, which she did, “Well, first of all, it’s Superior. Xeh wants ta see ya cause you somehow  _ know _ his name is Xemnas... No one should know about us, let alone a newborn-psychic-perfume nobody.”

 

Wait…. Perfume? She blinked and clenched her fists at her sides. Her… her weapons? “How do you know ab-” The elevator stopped and the door slid open. Xigbar just continued walking without a word. She followed him out, and they shut behind her. This hallway was wide and slightly brighter. 

 

As they continued on, she began to register that she should be far more nervous…  _ So… If this insane bullshit  _ isn’t  _ some sort of dream, then I’m in kingdom hearts or something? No… that’s not it… I didn’t like enter a ps2 or whatever I made a portal here… and the heartless stormed my… oh!  _ My world _! So maybe my world in the same, universe per se? As the ones in KH?  _

 

Their walking was synchronous for a second, and it was distracting enough to remove her from her thoughts.  _ But that’s not important right now. I’m in The World That Never Was. Xemnas, no Xehanort wants to see me. What do I do? Should I stay here and join them… or leave. _

 

She held her hand to her chest again,  _ Where would I even go…  _ She sighed and resolved to just roll with it and join, it was probably a dream anyways.  _ They don’t need any more members than thirteen though, Xehanort would have no use for me, and I have a serious risk of dying for real.  _

 

_ Speaking of...  _ She miscalculated a step, her heel clicking on the ground arrhythmically,  _ Would I be turned into another Xehanort. Fuck. What do I do? _

 

Xigbar stopped, and just as she looked up at the large set of doors, she got an idea.

  
  
  


The doors pushed open themselves and Xigbar walked up towards them. The girl followed them in. Xigbar didn’t even bother with walking at this point, he simply teleported away in a cloud of black and purple smoke. Surprised by this, she looked around the room she was in trying to see where he went. She looked up to see im perched in his chair in his proper seat next to Xemnas. She gulped, because it’s hard to break the habit, and walked forward. Her heels clicked on the circular platform before her, stopping in the center of the Nobody sigil. She looked around the rest of the room. The chairs were high enough to make  _ her  _ nervous despite the fact that she doesn’t have a fear of heights and isn’t even in one of the chairs. The ceiling was… well, there wasn’t a ceiling really, it just seemed to dissipate into a white fog, which while impossible, did set the atmosphere pretty well I guess?

 

She also noticed that there were only 12 chairs, which was rather odd for Organization 13.

 

Xehanort spoke, his voice was gravely and filled with underlying age, yet was somehow calm. “You.” The girl couldn't breathe. “You should not be here.” She looked to the ground like she could find the answers there. “How did you get to this world, no one should know about it, and yet…”

 

“Well…” She hesitated, she knew that she had to be careful… one wrong move and.... “I was turned into a nobody, I was murdered… My home was being destroyed by the darkness, and I didn’t know where to go so I guess my natural instinct was to make a portal…. And it took me here?” 

 

Xemnas hummed in thought, and then asked again “But how did you know of this place? Number two has told me that you mentioned Kingdom Hearts along with some type of ‘Video Game’” Just hearing fucking Xemnas saying shit out loud would have definitely been enough to drive her over the edge if she still was human. Xigbar looked at her with curiosity, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. 

 

“He’s not wrong. I knew about this place because in the World that I am from, this place,” She trailed off trying to find the words to describe it, “Everything in this universe and all of the events that take place here are… in a video game. They’re like a story, and I’ve ‘read’ almost all of it.”

 

There was silence for a long while, because no shit, that sounds goddamn ridiculous. Well, because it is, but that’s besides the point. 

 

“How much,” Xemnas finally said, “Do you know?”

 

The girl was silent for a moment, then sighed, “Practically everything. From the Keyblade war and the foretellers, everything about Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Light, darkness, the king… And if I am correct in assuming,” She looked again at the 12 chairs around her, “The future of this organization.” 

 

“... Go on.” Xemnas leaned in as well, which both made her both relieved and even more terrified. 

 

“I know that later on, you’re going to use Sora’s nobody to use the keyblade, collect hearts, and create kingdom hearts. I also know that you are going to replicate said nobody, and use her as well.” Xemnas narrowed his eyes and waited for another moment. 

 

Xigbar scoffed, “As if.”

 

“I do not believe you. While you do undoubtedly possess unworldly knowledge, your story is far too incredulous to believe.” He clasped his hand together on his lap and motioned to Xigbar. “Taker her awa-”

 

“I…” She interjected suddenly causing Xemnas to look at her. There was rage hidden in those cold eyes, but she had nothing to lose. “I can prove it… There’s gotta be…” She patted her pockets to see if there was something, anything, that could help her prove her case. There wasn’t any type of merch to be found, hell, nothing of value was in them… damn. They stared at her, waiting for whatever it was that she had. “Wait!” She gasped in recollection. She reached toward her neck, pulling at the chain on it. “Here!” 

 

She looked up at them, but the object was too far away for Xemnas to see. He lifted his hand, and suddenly she disappeared in a blur of void, only to reappear a moment later, floating in the air before them. She glanced around frantically, for a moment, remembering the Twilight Thorn from KH2. Xemnas was looking at her impatiently, and she sighed, at least for the time being she wasn’t dead. 

 

“H-here.” She pulled out the charm on her necklace towards them, showing the two what it was.

 

“Is… that…” Xemnas’ eyes furrowed. 

 

Xigbar gawked, then gave a confused smirk, “Why do you have a necklace with a mini Vexen’s shield on it?!” He looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“The Lexicon one looked stupid…” She answered lamely, “But, look, that’s not the point, see?” She turned it around to reveal a lasered in Disney logo, copyright information, and a ‘made in china’ label. “Look, I know this is stupid and frankly fucking ridiculous, but I know there isn’t anywhere around here where you could get this sort of thing. 

 

Xemnas flicked his hard towards him, causing the girl to quickly be pulled closer. She gasped, as this was extremely intimidating. Xemnas held the little charm, careful not to touch the sharp spikes on top. He examined it, and after a while, it seemed like he saw all he needed to see. He flew her back again and said, “Such a thing can be easily fabricated,” The girl stiffened, “As you said yourself, we need a user of the keyblade as our thirteenth member and you’re not one of them. We do not need-”

 

“No!” She cried out. She had to try, she had to try and live. “I can be useful to you.” Xemnas looked at her frustrated, and took in a breath to say something, but she cut him off again before he could.

 

“I know more than you think I do… Terra.”

 

Xigbar was shocked, for real this time. He looked at Xemnas wordlessly and caught off guard.

 

Xemnas himself was surprised as well, his face flashed briefly with rage, then he calmed down. “How can you be ‘ _ useful’  _ ?!”

 

She visibly relaxed, knowing she had won. “I know all about the Organization and what happens to it from these games. You fail at utilizing Kingdom Hearts. It’s ripped from your clutches before you can use it as intended.” 

 

“How?” Xemnas asked.

 

“Sora.”

 

“Of course.” He said dejectedly. 

 

“I can help you with that, however, I know what you do and what you don’t do. I could advise you on actions to take. Lead you down the right path, and get you what you desire.”

 

Xemnas… actually looked like he was seriously considering it. She couldn’t believe this was really working. It was a lot easier to fake a fearful and genuine expression as a nobody, and it was also  _ way  _ easier to lie. He smirked as if he got an idea.

 

“On one condition…” Xemnas looked at her curiously and motioned for her to continue. “Look, I know your whole secret plan here. You’re going to turn all of the members here into vessels for your heart and recreate the 13 seekers of darkness. Hell, you already have two of them don’t you?” Xigbar snarled. Xemnas didn’t seem fazed, but his smirk fell. “I don’t want anything to do with that. In exchange for giving you information, I get to keep my soul intact,” She reached out her hand, “Is that a deal?”

 

Xemnas took her hand to Xigbars surprise and shook it. 

 

“Retire to your quarters for the night,”  _ Ah! It was night… “ _ and in the morning return here, you will explain everything you know about us, and everything that has happened to me, and then I will call a meeting to officially recruit you, Number Thirteen.”

 

“Wait! Thirteen and Fourteen are already taken, remember?”

 

“Ah. Of course, Number Fifteen.”

  
  


Despite everything that has happened today, on her way back to her room, the girl could only think about how goddamn stupid it was to hear Xemnas actually say “Number Fifteen” seriously. This entire situation was fucking bullshit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so do any of y'all wanna help proofread this shitty ass kingdom hearts fic
> 
> I need someone to help me out i can’t tell if my own writing is good or not from starin at it all day
> 
> idk man i don’t know anyone really well who plays KH, and honestly, i don’t want to show my besties this stupid ass shit ya know? like if you’d be interested in helpin out pm me.
> 
> In all seriousness, thanks for takin the time to read this! <3 it really makes my day :Dc

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hey! I basically wrote this because I've had the idea for this for a long... LONG time and I figured it would be more helpful in every way possible if I just finally wrote it out. Having an organization 13 oc is reallyyyy weeby but it's also pretty fun! I'm just going to have fun with this, however I'm going to be clearly putting a lot of work into it to make it a cool story that's at least written moderately well, cause I think it would give me practice writing and it would also be interesting for someone out there. So for that person, hi!


End file.
